Thanks For Your Donation
Thanks For Your Donation is a case featured in Criminal Case where it appears as the twenty-seventh case in Sinner's Enigma. It takes place as the third case in the Materialism Metropolis district of Evergrace. Plot After the stock exchange crash, Chief Wakefield announced to the team that they were invited to the annual charity symposium to monitor the slow increase of financial stability in the Metropolis. However, while Felix and Camilla lightheartedly had a sip of bubbly champagne together, Camilla's uncle, Hunter, approached them, saying that he found a body in one of the charity offices. The trio followed Hunter into the charity office, discovering the body of charity worker Pete Steinbeck, stuffed to death with money. After Hunter calmed down, he admitted that the victim proposed a new charity to the community, but he never revealed the actual charity itself. Suspicious, Felix and the player investigated and discovered evidence to ultimately suspect family patriarch of the Monaco family, Harold Monaco, and the victim's date Wendy Hearst. Soon after, Skylar suddenly calls the player, saying there's about to be a scuffle in the charity showroom. The player and Felix then hurried to the charity showroom where they found an argument was occurring between Harold and his grandson and the youngest of the Monaco family, businessman Ezra Monaco. After the detectives simmered the argument down, they then questioned Ezra in the murder before they went on to suspect moneylender Archibald Alderidge in the murder. They then learned that the victim had told Hunter that he was a greedy man and was there just for show despite his hefty donation, as well that the victim had blew off Wendy, prompting her to come to the charity event anyway to confront Pete. Afterwards, Camilla came to reveal that there was chaos following the donation boxes exploding. After the donation boxes had exploded and caused money to rain, they soon found no proof on who did it, prompting them to investigate further and find the killer to be Archibald Alderidge. They then questioned Archibald about the murder and he initially denied the accusations against him before he cracked and confessed to killing Pete. He then told them that the victim was a cowardly thief and a fake philanthropist. He then explained that he discovered that the victim was planning to steal the money to create a Robin Hood scheme and give the donated money to the poor people of the city so they could thrive better. When he saw Pete tampering with the donation boxes, he confronted the charity worker and the charity worker called him a corrupt and greedy moneylender as Archibald often took things from poor people and gave them little for it, making them much poorer. Enraged by the victim's accusations and the fact he was going to steal the donations, he then knocked the victim out, took some of the fake counterfeit money and stuffed Pete to death. Archibald then shut up after he confessed about the counterfeit money, prompting Felix and the player to send the moneylender to trial where Judge Dosett gave Archibald forty years for confession to having counterfeit money and the murder of Pete Steinbeck. After the arrest, Jason confirmed that the money stuffed into Pete's mouth was indeed counterfeit. After the arrest, the player and Felix then questioned Archibald again in prison about the donation boxes and the counterfeit money. Archibald quickly told them that he saw the victim installing micro bombs into the donation boxes, however he denied to tell them anything about the counterfeit money. The player and Felix then returned to the charity ball and found a bomb part among the wreckage, which Sophia determined to have the skin cells of Hunter Alvaros on it. Hunter then confessed that he was looking amongst the wreckage earlier and had not noticed the micro bomb. He then said that he knew what it was, but he said it was better to let Camilla explain, directing them to the private charity room where they found a torn newspaper that showed Camilla as an anarchist. Camilla then explained that she believed that the district was corrupt and money greedy, hence why she was an anarchist. However when she was caught, Chief Wakefield gave her the chance to have freedom if she served in the Division. Meanwhile, the player and Katelyn investigated the showroom for Archibald's counterfeit money. They then find a locked bag and discover the counterfeit money inside the bag. They then sent the counterfeit money to Cameron, who confirmed that the money was counterfeit as the bills contained a different border from the real money. He also said that the money was produced by ink from New York City and that Archibald had been to the city that never sleeps recently according to train records. They then confronted Archibald, who told them that he collected the counterfeit money as a favor to a friend who planned to steal money and replace the money with counterfeit cash. He then laughed as they left his cell, knowing what was ahead of them. They then warned Bernadette Monaco, who promised to check her bills for any counterfeit markings. Soon after, Skylar told them that Camilla had deserted the Division, her office empty. Chief Wakefield then told them that they would need to look out for any threats while finding the thief who stole the stock exchange and tax money and is out there to take the district's money. Soon after, Bernadette called them to tell them that they had found a head rolling away from the vault door. Summary Victim *'Pete Steinbeck' (found stuffed to death with money) Murder Weapon *'Money' Killer *'Archibald Alderidge' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats golden caviar *The suspect reads The Evergrace Times *The suspect plays croquet Profile *The suspect eats golden caviar *The suspect reads The Evergrace Times *The suspect plays croquet Appearance *The suspect wears a monocle Profile *The suspect eats golden caviar *The suspect reads The Evergrace Times *The suspect plays croquet Appearance *The suspect wears a red peony Profile *The suspect eats golden caviar *The suspect reads The Evergrace Times Appearance *The suspect wears a red peony Profile *The suspect eats golden caviar *The suspect reads The Evergrace Times *The suspect plays croquet Appearance *The suspect wears a red peony *The suspect wears a monocle Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats golden caviar. *The killer reads The Evergrace Times. *The killer plays croquet. *The killer wears a red peony. *The killer wears a monocle. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Charity Office. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Pieces, ID Card; New Suspect: Hunter Alvaros) *Question Hunter about the murder. *Examine ID Card. (Result: Code Identified; New Crime Scene: Private Charity Room) *Investigate Private Charity Room. (Clues: Locked Gift, Champagne Bucket) *Examine Champagne Bucket. (Result: Brooch) *Examine Brooch. (Result: Brooch Identified; New Suspect: Harold Monaco) *Ask Harold if he had learned about the murder. *Examine Locked Gift. (Result: Gift and Note; New Suspect: Wendy Hearst) *Ask Wendy about being the victim's date. *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Threat) *Analyze Threat. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads The Evergrace Times) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Money; Attribute: The killer eats golden caviar) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Question Ezra Monaco about the murder. (Attribute: Ezra eats golden caviar; New Crime Scene: Charity Showroom) *Investigate Charity Showroom. (Clues: Victim's Tie, Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Business Card) *Examine Card Logo. (Result: Moneylender's Logo; New Suspect: Archibald Alderidge) *Ask Archibald about the murder. (Attribute: Archibald eats golden caviar and reads The Evergrace Times) *Examine Victim's Tie. (Result: Grease) *Analyze Grease. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays croquet; New Crime Scene: Charity Banquet) *Investigate Charity Banquet. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Faded Dollar Bill) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Taped Invitation) *Analyze Invitation. (09:00:00) *Ask Wendy about the shredded invitation. (Attribute: Wendy eats golden caviar, plays croquet and reads The Evergrace Times) *Examine Faded Dollar Bill. (Result: Written Note) *Examine Note's Handwriting. (Result: Pete's Handwriting Identified) *Ask Hunter about the note he received from the victim. (Attribute: Hunter reads The Evergrace Times, eats golden caviar and plays croquet) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Broken Donation Boxes. (Clues: Broken Wreckage, Torn Pieces, Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Pawn Items) *Ask Archibald about the pawn items. (Attribute: Archibald plays croquet) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Rest Home Card) *Ask Harold about the rest home card. (Attribute: Harold reads The Evergrace Times, eats golden caviar and plays croquet) *Examine Broken Wreckage. (Result: Footage Spool) *Analyze Footage Spool. (09:00:00) *Question Ezra about the argument. (Attribute: Ezra reads The Evergrace Times) *Investigate Showroom Tables. (Clues: Evergrace Newspaper, Bloody Spoon) *Examine Evergrace Newspaper. (Result: Yellow Pollen) *Analyze Yellow Powder. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a red peony) *Examine Bloody Spoon. (Result: Clear Substance) *Analyze Clear Substance. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a monocle) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Got Hell to Pay (3/6). (No stars) Got Hell to Pay (3/6) *Ask Archibald about the donation boxes and the counterfeit money. *Investigate Broken Donation Boxes. (Clue: Blasted Box) *Examine Blasted Box. (Result: Blasted Piece) *Analyze Blasted Piece. (06:00:00) *Ask Hunter why his DNA was on the bomb part. (Reward: Stylish Hairstyle) *Investigate Private Charity Room. (Clue: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Faded Newspaper) *Examine Faded Newspaper. (Result: Anarchist Article) *Question Camilla about her past as an anarchist. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Charity Showroom. (Clue: Locked Bag) *Examine Locked Bag. (Result: Bag of Money Unlocked) *Analyze Bag of Money. (06:00:00) *Interrogate Archibald about where he got the money. *Warn Bernadette about the counterfeit money and the thief. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Sinner's Enigma Category:Materialism Metropolis